The present invention relates generally to a restaurant management system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for managing a customer's subjective experience and optimizing restaurant function to increase repeat customer business.
The restaurant industry relies on repeat customers with recent studies showing that repeat customers make up seventy-one percent of sales at “quick service” restaurants, sixty-eight percent of sales at fast-casual operations, sixty-four percent at casual-dining establishments, sixty-three percent at family-dining eateries, and fifty-one percent at fine-dining restaurants.
Conventional restaurant management techniques have considered leveraging machine learning to improve individual recipes, but have not considered techniques to improve the overall restaurant management structure to optimize human subjective experience, thereby to cause customers to return. That is, there is a need in the art to provide optimization techniques to increase the likelihood of repeat customers.